De l'autre côté
by Lunesanglantes
Summary: chap 3 up !Un tueur en série traque les prostitués et clients d'un réseau mafieux important. Randy McLaine, récemment promu au 27ème district se voit confier l'enquête et reçoit bientôt l'aide d'un allié inattendu.
1. Partie 1

Titre : De l'autre côté

Auteur : Aakanee

Base : Fake

Genre : AU, angst, h/c, drame, suspense, action

Warning : Prostitution, viol, torture, violence, langage et image crus

Rating : R/NC-17

Notes : Le vocabulaire est en rapport avec les sujets traités. Rien n'y est très graphique, mais suffisamment descriptif. Donc, si vous êtes sensible ou trop jeunes, ne lisez pas cette histoire.

Pour les autres, vous savez à quoi vous en tenir, je pense que le warning et le rating sont suffisamment explicites.

Un petit rappel : AU Univers alternatif : les mêmes personnages mais un univers un peu, voir complètement différent ; Angst souffrance moral des personnages ; H/C « hurt/comfort » ou comment torturer joyeusement un personnage et s'assurer que les autres viennent les réconforter par la suite

De l'autre côté

Le satin trempé collait à sa peau, marée noire s'échappant sur ses hanches pour couvrir une cuisse et une partie de son sexe là où une main l'avait négligemment jeté.

Un mouvement sur sa droite. Un froufrou de vêtement. Et un doigt effleurant sa joue. Il ferma les yeux et écarta la tête.

Le poids sur le lit disparu et une porte se referma sans bruit, emportant avec elle des pas étrangers. Silence pesant d'un après peu glorieux. Il frissonna lorsque l'air ainsi déplacé vint effleurer les gouttes de sueur qui roulaient encore son torse. Il n'eut cependant pas le courage de réajuster le drap. Soupirant, il roula sur le côté et attrapa de sa main libre la clef des menottes reposant sur la table de bois laqué. Il hésita un instant, soupira encore et la laissa retomber.

Tête enfouie dans l'oreiller, le bras douloureusement tendu, attaché au montant du lit, il laissa le temps s'égrainer. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il espérait à rester ainsi. Peut-être oublié. Pour un instant.

Sourire amer.

Oublié… Le corps nu et menotté ; les traces de dents, parfois sanglantes, laissées à la jointure de son coup ou sur ses tétons ; le sexe, le visage, le ventre et les fesses humides de sa propre semence et de celle de l'homme qui venait de le quitter ; et son flanc effleurant à chaque respiration les billets verts froissés qu'il lui avait laissé… oui, il pouvait oublié !

Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le sac de plume et respira profondément. L'odeur était étrange, presque apaisante. Un mélange décalé de senteurs fleuries, de lessive, de tabac et de musc. Elle aurait été agréable si elle n'avait été teintée de ce parfum si particulier qu'avait laissé l'homme qui venait de partager son lit.

Il eut une grimace à cette pensée. Rarement encore, il avait du s'offrir à un être aussi répugnant. Le corps était beau pourtant, mais l'esprit… Il n'osait même imaginer ce qu'il dissimulait derrière son masque de pureté.

Levant son regard vers la fenêtre, il distingua à travers les rideaux les contours d'une lune pas encore pleine et tout juste levée. La nuit était à peine entamée et il avait encore de longues heures de travail devant lui. Se forçant à chasser ses pensées sordides, il reprit la clef des menottes et se libéra. Il lui fallu plusieurs minutes pour chasser la raideur de ses muscles trop longtemps tendus et grimaça en voyant l'affreuse masse violette qui marquait désormais son poignet. Il se redressa lentement, évitant de brusquer son corps un peu trop violenté et s'assit au bord du lit. Il avait rarement été autant endolori.

Son client n'y avait pas été de main morte. Pourtant, il était parvenu à calmer la plus grande partie de sa… « fougue ». Il faudrait qu'il voie avec Cassie à éviter ce genre de personnage. Ce n'était pas le premier, mais cela ne rendait pas son travail plus facile.

Dieu qu'il pouvait détester les gens de son espèce. Même les jeunes puceaux non expérimentés, pleins d'hormones, de peurs et de fantaisie, se révélaient moins pénibles.

Un bref coup frappé à la porte lui fit tourner la tête et il invita la personne à entrer d'un simple mot.

Le petit bout de femme qui fit son apparition sur le seuil de la chambre fit naître son premier sourire sincère.

Tida, comme tout le monde se plaisait à l'appelé, ou Mathilde de son vrai nom, n'était peut-être pas très impressionnante sur le plan physique, mais elle savait mener sa maison par le bout nez et pas un n'osait moufter en sa présence. Enfin… presque.

Un mètre cinquante à peine, tout en rondeur, un regard noir perçant, des petites lunettes dorées et une chevelure d'argent, il se plaisait à la comparer à une fée. Et bien que son métier ne pouvait vraiment le laisser croire, son cœur d'or, lui en avait offert le statu.

Gérante de l'hôtel qui servait de passe à tous les garçons et filles de Cass, elle avait su gagner le respect de chacun par son humour tranchant, sa juste fermeté et son intarissable générosité. Elle était aussi sévère que gentille et si elle en avait réprimandé plus d'un sur leur conduite, elle en avait également sauvé beaucoup. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de jeunes femmes qu'elle avait soutenu lors de grossesses où d'avortements, ni ceux qu'elle avait aidé à la découverte de leur séropositivité. Et ce n'était là qu'un maigre exemple de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle-même ancienne « fille de joie », elle connaissait les lois et les difficulté du métier. Ses peines aussi…

Parfois, il se demandait ce qu'il aurait fait si elle n'avait pas été là à certains moments de sa vie.

Il lui fit signe d'entrer et tira un bout de drap sur ses hanches. Pas qu'elle n'ait rien vu de son anatomie par le passé, mais son métier ne l'empêchait pas de conserver une certaine pudeur.

Il essuya également son visage.

Tida, l'accueillit-il.

Le petit bout de femme vint prendre place à ses côtés, passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille et fronça un sourcil au vu des marques qui marquaient son corps.

Il n'y a pas été de main morte, se contenta-t-elle de constater, miroir de ses pensées.

Disons qu'il avait de l'énergie à revendre. Tu sais ce que c'est.

Elle soupira.

Oh, oui. Mais je dois reconnaître que je commençais à m'inquiéter. Trois heures là dedans…

TROIS HEURES ???

Humhum

Il secoua la tête, comme abasourdi.

A peine croyable !

Oui. J'ai bien cru à un moment qu'il ne me faille vous abandonner définitivement la chambre. Une de mes plus belles par-dessus le marcher.

Elle avait un sourire moqueur, mais il pouvait facilement lire l'inquiétude dans son regard. La chambre était le dernier de ses soucis, mais lui… Ca n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'un prostitué aurait été battu, voir tué, par un client un peu trop demandeur. Ce n'était pas courant, mais pas rare non plus. Bien que la plus part du temps il ne s'agisse que de bleus et de plaies.

Il s'efforça de la rassurer.

J'ai du me laisser emporter par sa fougue. Il avait un corps… hmm…

En vérité, il avait vu passer chaque minute et son étonnement avait été feint. Mais il ne lui avouerait jamais. Oh, bien sûr, il y avait trouvé un certain plaisir. Trois fois même pour tout dire. Mais celui-ci avait été purement physique (il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas connu d'autre) et teinté par la conception perverse de l'acte que l'homme avait.

A son plus grand soulagement, elle sembla se satisfaire de sa réponse. Il avait beau la considérer comme sa plus proche amie, parfois même un peu sa mère (bien qu'il n'irait jamais lui dire), il est des choses qu'il ne tenait pas à lui raconter.

Il préférait de mille fois la voir sourire.

Il eut un sursaut au cœur en voyant soudain son visage se fermer. Qu'avait-il pu bien encore faire ? Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'une main effleurer rapidement l'une de ses fesses et il soupira lorsqu'elle la lui présenta gluante de sperme.

Dee…

Il l'arrêta aussitôt. Il savait ce qu'elle devait penser et tenait à la détromper avant qu'elle ne se lance dans l'un de ses fameux sermons. Bien qu'ils soient très intéressants et pleins de bon sens, il n'était pas prêt à les entendre maintenant. D'autant qu'ils étaient inutiles.

Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Ca y ressemble pourtant.

Je sais, je sais, mais je t'assure qu'il a utilisé un préservatif. Seulement… il n'était pas satisfait du résultat et a jugé que je serais plus… attirant ainsi.

Il eut un pauvre sourire.

Il a craqué la protection qu'il avait utilisée.

Tida ne dit rien, mais l'expression de son visage suffit à exprimer le fond de sa pensée. Il y avait fort à parier qu'elle aurait aussi une petite discussion avec Cass au sujet de certaines « faveurs ».

A son regard noir, il préféra omettre de mentionner certains « jouets » que son client avait apportés. D'autant qu'il avait réussi à le persuadé de ne pas les utiliser. Les menottes, seul apport de sa part, l'avaient contenté. Ca, beaucoup d'agilité et une énorme endurance.

Enfin, c'était terminé.

Tida lui tapota le genou avec empathie.

Tu devrais aller te laver. Je vais nettoyer la chambre. Si jamais Cassie ne te voit pas rapidement, tu sais ce qui va se passer.

Que trop malheureusement !

Aller file. La voiture d'attendra à l'endroit habituel dans une demi heure !

Oui maman, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de se carapater pour ne pas se prendre une tape sur la tête.

Oh toi, grogna la gérante cachant difficilement son amusement.

Il lui envoya un baiser de la salle de bain et referma la porte avant qu'elle n'ait pu trouver un moyen de se venger.

A tâtons, il chercha la lumière du plafonnier et poussa le bouton. Le néon grésilla un instant, sursautant quelque peu pour enfin éclairer la pièce de sa lueur froide, lui donnant l'aspect macabre d'une morgue. Tout en carreau et en porcelaine blanche, les murs lézardés en plusieurs endroits, elle n'avait rien d'accueillant et rendait la réalité de son métier plus sordide encore. Pas de quoi puiser quelques réconforts, surtout après un client difficile. Enfin, elle possédait une douche et suffisamment d'eau chaude pour oublier cet à-côté morbide.

Ouvrant la porte de cette dernière, il se glissa derrière ses pans de plexiglas et ouvrir le jet à pleine puissance, retenant tout juste un glapissement lors que le flot glacé coula sur sa peau. Il se réchauffa vite et Dee le régla à un niveau acceptable, c'est-à-dire, pratiquement brûlant.

Saisissant une éponge et un savon neutre, il frotta avec vigueur sa peau pour éliminer toutes traces de sa récente activité. Il insista un peu plus que d'habitude, autant pour faire partir l'odeur écoeurante du parfum qui flottait sur lui, que pour échapper aux souvenirs de ses caresses.

Il ne montra de merci que pour les zones meurtries de son corps : sa poitrine, ses hanches et son sexe. Ce dernier était d'un rouge presque carmin, dommage causé lorsque son client, voulant retarder son orgasme, l'avait serré à pleine main. Il y avait mis tant de force qu'il avait bien failli perdre son érection face à la douleur. Il l'avait tenu ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes et lorsque enfin il l'avait relâché, le laissant venir, la souffrance avait été telle qu'il s'était demandé s'il pourrait encore éprouvé du plaisir.

Une chose était sûre, il resterait sensible pendant plusieurs jours. Il espérait juste que cela ne l'empêcherait pas de finir la nuit.

Rinçant les dernières traces de mousse, il prit le luxe de s'attarder quelques minutes de plus avant de fermer le jet. Il ouvrir ensuite la porte pour y passer un bras et saisir la serviette éponge qui pendait à côté. Il s'enroula dedans, laissant échapper quelques grognements lorsque l'air frais de la salle de bains effleura ses jambes nues et entreprit de se frotter avec vigueur.

Une fois bien sec, il sortit de la douche, raccrocha la serviette et entreprit d'enfiler les vêtements que lui avait laisser Tida. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant son choix. Cette petite maligne semblait croire que seul le cuir noir pouvait réellement rendre hommage à ses charmes et elle ne manquait jamais de le lui rappeler. Comme à cet instant. Malheureusement… ces atours étaient une véritable torture à enfiler, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient tout juste à sa taille. Mathilde se plaisait à lui répéter « Plus ça colle, mieux c'est ! ». On voyait bien que ce n'est pas elle qui devait les passer.

Après presque dix minutes de bataille acharnée, essoufflé et un peu rouge, il parvint enfin à mettre le dernier bouton. Et dire qu'il devrait probablement les enlever dans les minutes à venir. Enfin, Tida avait raison. Le cuir moulé mettait en valeur les courbes de son corps finement musclé. Et sa couleur nuit, en accord avec sa chevelure, lui donnait un air mystérieux et un peu dangereux très apprécié. Le haut lui arrivait tout juste au dessous de la poitrine, laissant à la vue de tous, son ventre plat et son nombril et l'épais bracelet à son poignet était la petite touche provocatrice qu'il ne se lassait jamais de faire mouche.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se coiffer. Une main passer dans les cheveux et le tour était jouer. Ah oui, ne pas oublier, la chaîne en argent au bout de laquelle pendait une minuscule représentation de la vierge, une boucle d'oreille et deux bracelets du même métal.

Il s'inspecta une dernière fois et satisfait, délaissa la salle de bain.

Tida avait depuis longtemps quitté la chambre. Celle-ci, nette et bien rangée, ne laissait rien paraître des activités qui y avait pris place. De nouveaux draps bleu nuit recouvraient le lit, les protections usées avaient été jetées et le sol nettoyé. Seul le tiroir entrouvert de la table basse, laissant déborder préservatifs et lubrifiant, témoignait de son utilité. Il remarqua également que la paire de menottes avait disparu. Une manière bien à elle de lui dire de finir la nuit plus en douceur.

Une vraie mère poule.

L'argent avait été ramassé et mis en sécurité en attendant le dernier client, le pourcentage qu'il devait à Cassie déjà empoché. Il lui resterait suffisamment pour lui permettre de vivre et pouvoir effectuer une fois encore quelques achats indispensables.

En travaillant cinq soirs par semaines, il parvenait à s'en sortir sans trop de mal.

Ramassant le blouson pendu au dossier d'une chaise, il s'assura que ses papiers étaient toujours bien présents dans la poche intérieure, puis enfila t sa paire de botte et, après un dernier coup d'œil, referma la porte derrière lui.

Le couloir, marron foncé et recouvert de bois qui l'accueillit était à peine éclairé. Il donnait sur huit chambres, presque toutes occupées à cette heure-ci et fermées avec soins. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de percevoir distinctement les bruits qui s'en échappaient. Cris, grognement, souffle rauques, paroles graveleuses et grincement de quelques sommiers mal huilés. Une porte était resté grande ouverte, à la demande certaine du client, pour offrir un spectacle sur lequel il préféra ne pas s'attarder. Son lot lui suffisait.

L'hôtel se divisait en deux ailes, chacune donnant sur une rue et un quartier différent. Elles ne communiquaient qu'à l'aide de deux portes au rez-de-chaussée et au dernier étage et permettaient de séparer les « prostitués » des « prostituées ». L'hôtel offrait en tout pas loin de soixante chambres, toutes de standing moyen, mais bien supérieur aux trous sordides dans lesquels il avait fait ses débuts quatorze ans auparavant.

A trente ans, Dee n'était certes pas le plus âgés encore en activités, mais l'un des plus anciens à toujours exercer. La difficulté du travail, les maladies, le SIDA, avaient raison de beaucoup d'entre eux. Lui-même ne s'en était pas toujours tiré à bon compte, surtout à ses débuts. Il avait fait ses « premiers pas » au sein d'un des cartels les plus pourris de New York, au milieu de junkies et des tueurs. Peu d'entre eux s'étaient montrés tendres avec lui ou même simplement attentif à ne pas trop le malmener. Il avait été battu, presque violé, plus d'une fois et il avait reçu la visite du médecin, travaillant au noir, plus souvent qu'il ne préférait se le rappeler. Encore aujourd'hui, il s'étonnait de ne pas avoir fini dans un caniveau, drogué jusqu'aux yeux et le corps en lambeau. Il n'était pas passé loin pourtant et ne devait son salut qu'à Tida. C'est elle qui l'avait trouvé au bord du gouffre et avait su le mettre en valeur auprès de certains membres hauts placés de l'organisation. Une fois ses charmes et ses capacités appréciés à leur « juste » valeur, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour qu'il soit transféré d'une maison de passe sordide à des hôtels plus huppés. Il avait même pratiqué la monogamie un temps, lorsque l'un des fils du chef d'une pègre voisine l'avait trouvé à son goût. Il avait été alors offert en cadeau de consolidation de relations et n'avait été relâché à leurs bonnes grâces que six mois plus tard, une fois le gamin lassé. Le fait qu'il ait aidé à maintenir la paix entre les deux mafias locales n'était pas passé inaperçu et à partir de ce jour, il n'avait plus reçu que des clients « respectables ». Juge, avocat, policier, fils ou fille à papa, chef d'entreprise, un acteur même une fois et ce n'était qu'une petite partie de sa liste. Quelques uns étaient réguliers, la plupart tout au plus l'histoire d'une nuit ou deux, le temps d'assouvir quelques désirs secrets.

Cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Il aimait croire qu'il possédait une certaine liberté et ne pas avoir le même client deux fois de suite l'aidait à préserver cette illusion. Cela lui permettait également de ne pas s'attacher. C'était risqué de s'attacher, autant pour ses sentiments (le beau prince épousant la « servante » ou ici, le « servant », c'était bon pour les films, mais pas dans la réalité) que pour sa vie. Il était facile de devenir encombrant et les membres de la pègre avait un sens de la possession parfois un peu particulier. Mais cela fonctionnait dans les deux sens, car s'ils leur appartenaient, ils les protégeaient également, payant leurs amendes, leur évitant la prison et assurant un minimum leurs soins. Du moins, pour les plus chanceux.

Décontractant les muscles endoloris de ses épaules, il descendit les deux escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée d'un pas tranquille. Il avait encore quelques minutes devant lui et comptait bien en profiter. Il salua deux de ses collègues qui prenaient leur pose sur les marches, s'écarta pour laisser passer un couple visiblement très presser de sauter les préliminaires et fit un petit signe à la logeuse avant de sortir sur le perron humide.

Il avait plu une bonne partie de l'après-midi et si le ciel s'était dégagé à la nuit tombée, les rues n'avaient pas eu le temps de sécher. L'air était frais, piquant des première effluves de l'automne à peine fanées par la pollution et il le respira profondément. S'appuyant sur la rambarde voisine, il laissa son regard dérivé vers la voûte céleste, visible malgré les lumières de la ville et sortit un paquet de cigarette. Il ouvrit le papier, sorti un de ses rouleaux parfumés et tapota légèrement le bout avant de monter le filtre à ses lèvres. Il rangea le paquet et se mit à la recherche d'un briquet dans l'un de ses poches lorsqu'une flamme s'alluma devant lui. Un sourire en coin, il se pencha pour allumer son petit cancer personnel et leva deux doigts en signe de remerciement.

Ces trucs vont te tuer un jour.

Ca, la bouffe trop grasse, ma façon de conduire et le sexe.

Et ton pauvre sens de l'humour.

Ca aussi.

Son compagnon s'installa à ses côtés sur la barrière et referma les pans de son manteau sur son corps mince pour se protéger du froid. Matt ou Matthew avait toujours été un frileux. Même pas quarante degré à l'ombre, il était capable de porter un pull et de se plaindre d'être gelé jusqu'à la moelle, à la plus grande consternation de tous. Du haut de ses un mètre quatre-vingt quinze et quatre-vingt kilos, il dépassait d'une tête presque toute la maisonnée. C'était pourtant le garçon le plus doux et le plus timide qu'il lui avait été donné de rencontrer. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais compris comment il avait pu en arriver là, car en plus de son étonnante stature, sa chevelure rousse toujours en bataille et ses grands yeux gris cachaient un esprit vif et instruit. Il lisait à toutes ses heures perdues, allaient s'enfermer dans de petites salles de cinéma obscures où passaient des films d'art et d'essai et s'adonnait à la peinture abstraite. Il connaissait l'histoire et la géographie sur le bout des doigts et avaient une mémoire incroyable. Sans compter un sens logique qui l'incitait à relever tous défis mathématiques et le plus souvent avec succès. Ces particularités faisaient de lui, le garçon le plus aimé de leur petite société et celui sur lequel chacun veillait. Même après cinq passé à faire ce métier, il avait su gardé cet air d'innocence qui demandait à être protéger et aucun d'entre eux n'aurait permis qu'on le touche. Il était un peu leur espoir, car cette candeur, ils l'avaient tous perdue. Même lui. En particulier lui.

Orphelin, il n'avait pas pu accéder à la meilleure éducation possible, même si la mère Maria Len avait fait tout son possible. Et son entrée si jeune dans l'univers de la prostitution n'avait rien arrangé. Il était arrogant, beau parleur, avait la langue fourchu et un sens de l'humour acéré. Si ces traits lui valaient d'être convoité par beaucoup, ils ne lui attiraient pas que des amis. Et bien peu cherchait à voir derrière sa façade d'insolence provocatrice. Tida avait été l'un d'eux et Matt aussi.

Il pensait connaître le jeune homme mieux que personne, ce qui n'était pas beaucoup en vérité. Matthew parlait rarement de lui et de ses sentiments, ils ne connaissaient même pas son nom de famille, ni encore moins les raisons derrière son entrée dans la profession. Et depuis quelques mois, il avait cette profonde tristesse en lui, un poids qui semblait lui pesait. Comme en cet instant.

Il sentit les doigts glacés du jeune homme venir un instant effleurer son cou pour se retirer aussitôt.

Il n'y est pas aller de main morte.

Je dirais que c'est l'affirmation de la soirée, parvint à souffler Dee avant de partir à rire.

Hein ?

Ce n'est rien, excuses-moi. Il semble juste que cette phrase doive me poursuivre jusqu'au bout.

Matthew ne sembla pas plus avancé, mais il lui sourit néanmoins, de ce sourire si doux qu'on avait envie de l'embrasser.

Dee se racla la gorge.

Et toi ?

Toujours la même chose. J'ai comme le sentiment que vous faites tout pour que j'aie les garçons les plus doux et attentionnés.

Nous ? Jamais !

Dee !

L'exclamation avait une tonalité exaspérée non démentie par le battement de ses doigts sur la barre de fer sous son bras.

Je sais… je sais, mais que veux-tu, nous voulons…

Vous voulez me protéger ! Oui, j'avais compris !

Le ton fit grincer Dee.

Matt…

Non ! C'est bon je sais ! Je ne pourrais jamais vous changer de toute façon, alors autant m'y habituer.

Depuis le temps…

Ce devrait déjà être fait, merci je suis au courant !

Matthew !

Excuse-moi, c'est juste que…

Nous sommes pénible parfois ?

Dee lui attrapa la main pour lui réchauffer les doigts, faisait naître un petit sourire sur le visage de son ami. Il haussa un sourcil amusé.

Si seulement ce n'était que parfois !

Que veux-tu, y'a pas pire que la famille !

C'est ce qu'on dit.

Son sourire se fana quelque peu et il soupira.

Qu'est…

Tient, l'interrompit le jeune homme. On dirait que ton admirateur est revenu !

Dee suivit son regard et grogna, exaspéré.

Le jeune homme en question était un policier de la criminelle qu'il avait eu le malheur de croiser, un mois plus tôt, lors de son témoignage pour le meurtre sordide d'un prostitué dans le quartier. C'étais déjà le cinquième crime signaler près de leur hôtel. Trois clients et deux prostitués en six mois. Pourtant et étrangement, sa fréquentation n'en avait pas souffert. Il semblait que le désir de la chaire surpassait de beaucoup la crainte d'être la prochaine victime. Quand aux prostitués, ils avaient juste appris à faire plus attention. Ils n'avaient de toute façon pas le choix. Ils fallaient qu'ils travaillent et Cass n'avait aucune intention de laisser échapper ce bout de territoire bien trop rentable.

L'inspecteur… Adams - si sa mémoire était bonne - chargé de l'enquête à l'époque, avait pris sa déposition. Avec deux de ses collègues, il avait eu le « privilège » de découvrir la victime, ce qui avait fait d'eux des témoins de « première » importance, selon les propres dires du policier. Le jeune homme, pas timide pour deux sous, n'avait pas caché son attirance immédiate pour le prostitué et lui avait proposé, une fois l'interview terminée, de déjeuner avec lui. Dee avait accepté, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être le besoin de parler à une personne hors du milieu, de fuir un instant son atmosphère sordide. Mais depuis ce jour, il ne cessait de croiser l'inspecteur avec une régularité irritante. Certes le jeune homme était amusant, plein d'une gaieté et d'une naïveté rafraîchissante, mais il n'y avait rien à espérer entre eux. Ils étaient opposés en tout point et leurs métiers étaient un gouffre infranchissable qu'il n'avait aucune intention de combler. Peut-être pourrait-il le considérer comme un ami, mais rien de plus. Seulement voilà, Adams ne voulait pas comprendre et sa persévérance silencieuse commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs.

C'est pas vrai ! Il ne va pas me lâcher ! J'vous jure !

Il est amoureux !

Pitié non !

Son regard horrifié fit exploser de rire son compagnon qui lui donna une petite tape dans le dos.

Aller courage, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça !

Non, juste abominable !

Ca lui passera.

Dieu t'entende où je ferais quelque chose d'irrémédiable.

Matt se contenta de lui serrer la main.

Courage ! Moi je te laisse, ta voiture t'attend et je vois déjà arriver mon autre client.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu s'échapper, Dee l'attrapa soudain, prit d'un sentiment terrible et le serra dans ses bras. Matt hésita un instant avant de lui rendre son étreinte et coller sa tête au creux de son cou.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés quelques secondes, puis Dee le relâcha non sans reluctance.

N'oublie pas que nous sommes toujours là pour toi, ok ?

Je sais !

Bien ! Bon… ben… j'y vais avant que mon chauffeur ne s'impatiente, dit-il avec une étincelle de malice mêlée de gêne dans la voix.

Il sauta les quatre marches qui le séparaient du trottoir, jeta le mégot de sa cigarette qu'il n'avait finalement pas fumé, et passa sans un regard près du policier pour se rendre d'un pas confiant vers la voiture.

Matt le regard s'éloigner un instant avant de se détourner et passer la porte d'entrée d'un pas lent, son sourire maintenant fané.

Merci Dee, mais vous ne pouvez pas me protéger de tout.

Inconscient des paroles qui lui étaient adressé, le prostitué se pencha tout sourire par la portière ouverte de la Mercedes. Une main l'invita à y entrer et il s'installa sur une des banquettes avant de refermer la porte.

Madame le procureur général.


	2. Partie 2

**De l'autre côté**

Partie 2

_Lumière._

_Obscurité. _

_La première chose dont il eut conscience fut le froid. Pressant. Léchant son corps. Hérissant sa peau et pénétrant ses os. _

_Lumière._

_Puis la douleur._

_Lancinante._

_Une vrille nouant les nerfs de son crâne et de ses poignets… menottés._

_Il ouvrit les yeux._

_Obscurité._

_Lumière._

_Et dut les refermer aussitôt, une violente nausée déchirant son estomac pourtant vide._

_Il avait si mal._

_Poussant un grognement, il se força à refouler douleur et panique qui menaçaient de le submerger. Il n'était pas d'un caractère craintif, mais même tout juste conscient, il pouvait deviner la précarité de sa situation._

_Il était presque sûr d'être nu, son corps reposant sur la surface lisse et glacée de ce qui devait être une table - si le bord anguleux qui pénétrait le dos de sa main était une indication. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient écartés et attachés avec ce qui ne pouvaient être que de lourds anneaux de fer. Les courbatures qui déchiraient ses muscles laissaient à penser qu'il reposait ainsi depuis plusieurs heures déjà._

_D'après l'odeur et l'humidité qui régnait dans la pièce, il devait se trouver dans un sous-sol ou une cave et le constant appel d'air qui jouait sur sa peau laisser supposer la présence d'une porte ou d'une fenêtre ouverte._

_S'efforçant toujours de conserver son calme et de contrôler sa nausée, il tenta une nouvelle fois d'y voir._

_Obscurité._

_Lumière._

_L'éclair aveuglant qui s'imprima sur ses pupilles le fit immédiatement fermer les yeux et il poussa un nouveau grognement. _

_Stupide ! _

_Quelque soit la source de luminosité, il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle se trouve juste au dessus de son corps. Il aurait du s'en douter._

_Détournant la tête cette fois, il fit une nouvelle tentative. L'expérience fut moins pénible, mais ne lui apporta pas grand renseignement. Un halo de feu dansait désormais sur son regard qui l'empêchait de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux dans l'espoir de le chasser, mais sans grand succès. Il lui faudrait patienter._

_Lumière._

_Obscurité._

_Même s'il ne pouvait s'en assurer, il était un peu près sur que cette alternance d'ombre et de jour était du au mouvement pendulaire d'une lampe quelque part au dessus de sa tête. Et cette scène, très similaire aux images de films sur les méthodes d'interrogatoires des tortionnaires, n'avait rien de rassurant._

_Lumière._

_Il commençait à y voir plus clair, mais pas encore assez pour s'orienter._

_Obscurité._

_Il pouvait entendre parfois les échos de gouttes touchant un sol de béton, le pas rapide de quelques animaux, probablement des rats et s'il se concentrait suffisamment, la rumeur lointaine de la ville - une sirène, un klaxon et le murmure des passants._

_Lumière._

_Ou bien imaginait-il tout cela ?_

_Obscurité._

_Il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr. Sa tête le faisait souffrir et son esprit semblait parfois s'embrouiller, comme sa vue. Peut-être délirait-il. Peut-être n'était-il même pas dans cette pièce._

_Lumière._

_Dieu, si cela pouvait être vrai._

_Obscurité._

_Mais si tout ceci était bien réel, comment était-il arrivé ici ? Il se souvenait vaguement une ruelle obscure, pleine de cartons et de cannettes de bières vides et écrasées. Une odeur rance. Les murs de briques familiers. Le chemin qu'il empruntait tous les jours de son travail à chez lui. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre, tout le monde ici le connaissait. A mi chemin entre la brute et le gentil garçon, il était soit craint, soit respecter. Mais pas ce soir là._

_Il y avait eu un bruit de pas._

_Une voix sensuelle._

_L'éclair d'un regard gris bleu._

_Une invitation._

_Il n'avait hésité qu'un instant…_

_Le reste n'était que brouillard. _

_Mais il savait…il se rappelait…_

_Lumière._

_Sentant la panique le gagner à nouveau, il s'agita, ignorant la douleur qui martelait son crâne et ses membres._

_Il fallait qu'il sorte de là._

_Au plus vite._

_Avant que…_

_Mais rien n'y faisait, il avait beau tirer sur ses bras et ses jambes jusqu'au sang, il ne pouvait se libérer de ses entraves d'acier._

_Il poussa un cri de frustration et de sanglots mêlés._

_Non, non, non, non…_

_Il ne sut pas combien de temps, il s'acharna ainsi avant que son corps ne cède à la fatigue et à la douleur. Peut-être des heures. Peut-être quelques minutes à peine. Mais lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il avait tout juste encore la force de pleurer._

_Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son propre sang gouttant désormais des plaies à vifs de ses poignets et de ses chevilles. Son odeur cuivrée._

_Et il n'avait pas honte de ses larmes._

_Il savait qu'il allait mourir ici et que cette mort n'aurait rien de paisible._

_Une fin à la hauteur de son existence._

_Mais il voulait vivre bon dieu._

_Il voulait vivre !_

_Obscurité._

_Il pouvait voir la pièce désormais. Sombre, étroite, vide, si ce n'était cette table sur laquelle il reposait et une plus petite à côté dont il pouvait juste deviner la position au regard d'un angle de fer rouillé. Elle n'avait pas de fenêtre, mais une porte effectivement ouverte. Et cette lampe qui ne cessait de se balancer._

_Lumière._

_Il remarqua pour la première fois le léger grincement qu'elle émettait à chaque mouvement. A peine un frottement de métal contre le métal. _

_Et le son rauque de son souffle._

_Obscurité._

_Mêlé à celui d'un autre._

_Lumière._

_Une vague de terreur le fit trembler lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'était plus seul dans la pièce._

_Il ne L'avait pas entendu arrivé… le monstre, la chose qui les chassaient. Une forme sombre dans l'encadrement de la porte. Une ombre maudite. _

_Elle s'approcha de lui et il tenta une nouvelle fois de se tortiller pour lui échapper, au diable ses blessures. _

_En vain._

_Toujours en vain._

_ Non, non, non, non, non…Pitié !_

_Lorsque la silhouette s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la table et lui sourit, il sut qu'il venait de poser le pied dans un enfer bien plus terrible que celui auquel la Bible l'avait condamné._

_Obscurité._

Un rayon de soleil timide effleurait à peine les façades des immeubles et des trottoirs. La journée était encore jeune, sept heures à peine, mais déjà la foule des badauds grandissait à vue d'œil. Un long ruban jaune les tenait à distance, aidé en cela de plusieurs policiers en uniformes aux visages fermés et muets. Mais ils ne dissuadaient guère les curieux et encore moins les journalistes qui tentaient de forcer le passage tout en les bombardant de questions.

Les camionnettes des diverses chaînes de télévision s'entassaient dans la rue depuis plus d'une demi heure maintenant, volant les emplacements encore inoccupés, alors que reporters et caméramans se frayaient un chemin dans l'assistance. Dès quatre coins de la zone sécurisée surgissait les flashs des appareils photo professionnels et amateurs, mais aucun encore n'avait pu capturer l'image qui leur assurerait la une des ventes.

La rumeur qui montaient peu à peu, devenait assourdissante et plus d'un habitant du quartier se trouvait pencher à sa fenêtre, curieux de connaître la cause de cette agitation. Certaines mères devaient même forcer leurs progénitures à rentrer - à leur plus grande déception - ne devinant que trop bien la tragédie qui se jouait plus bas et refusant de les exposer à plus de violence qu'ils n'en subissaient déjà.

Dans la ruelles, près de dix policiers et techniciens de laboratoires travaillaient d'arrache pied pour trouver et répertorier chaque éléments de preuve qui pourraient faire avancer l'enquête. La plupart, bien que rodés au métier, contenaient tout juste leur dégoût. Un jeune rooky avait même du être éloigné de la scène avant qu'il ne vide le contenu de son estomac dans un caniveau, soutenu par son confrère plus âgé, mais tout aussi pâle.

Ce crime, il n'en doutait pas, ferait la une des journaux pendant plusieurs jours.

Une voiture de police banalisée se gara en double file près d'eux, sirènes éteintes, mais lumières au toit. L'aîné des deux policiers lui accorda tout juste un coup d'œil avant d'aider son jeune collègue à se relever et lui offrir l'ébauche d'un sourire encourageant. Occupé à le rassurer sur son avenir dans les forces de l'ordre, il ne vit pas les deux inspecteurs qui en sortirent, leur regard s'attardant un moment sur la foule des curieux. Il n'aurait pas manqué de les reconnaître s'il leur avait prêté quelque peu attention, les deux hommes, pourtant opposés en tout point, bien connu désormais de tout le district. Bien que leur coopération soit récente, ils avaient déjà prouvés leur efficacité et leur ténacité à maintes reprises. Mais le policier avait toujours eu un instinct paternel développé pour les bleusailles qu'il se voyait confier et le bien être du rooky surpassa à cet instant toute autre préoccupation. Il ne leur accorda pas même un regard lorsqu'ils passèrent près d'eux.

Après avoir pris soin de fermer leur véhicule et sécuriser leur arme, les deux inspecteurs, tout aussi inconscient de la scène qui se jouait à quelques mètres à peine, s'avancèrent vers le lieu du crime, badge à la main.

Ils furent rapidement assaillis par les micros, cameras et journalistes hurlant leurs questions. Plusieurs flash éclatèrent devant eux et le « pas de commentaires » de rigueur franchit leurs lèvres plus souvent qu'ils ne l'auraient souhaité.

Ils ne cachèrent pas leur soulagement lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin le barrage de sécurité qui les laissa immédiatement passer.

Le plus âgé de deux, un homme blond, assez grand et d'une trentaine d'année, poussa un soupir et ôta ses lunettes de soleil. Il inspecta une première fois la scène du crime d'un regard, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son compagnon. Le jeune homme avait un visage sérieux et fermé, en contradiction avec sa bonne humeur habituelle, et passait nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Il semblait soudain avoir vieilli de plusieurs années, visiblement harassé par la vue de ce perpétuel spectacle. Mais ses traits dévoilaient également une détermination farouche qui le rassura quelque peu.

Il savait ce qui le rongeait. Depuis six mois qu'il travaillait sur cette affaire, il n'avait trouvé aucune piste, aucun lien qui puisse la faire aboutir ou même avancer, et ses supérieurs commençaient à s'impatienter. Lui-même ne travaillait dessus que depuis deux mois, mais il s'était rapidement aperçu, au travers des différents dossiers qu'il avait pu parcourir, que son partenaire n'avait négligé aucun détail. Il n'y avait simplement rien à trouver. Pas de liens, pas d'indice, pas de témoins.

Les crimes en eux-mêmes étaient troublants. Trois hommes d'affaires et deux prostitués que rien ne rattachaient si ce n'était le bordel. Les deux garçons de joie se connaissaient, mais l'enquête avait rapidement prouvé qu'ils se rencontraient rarement, travaillant à des heures ou des jours différents. Quand aux trois autres victimes, aucuns n'étaient leurs clients et rien ne laissait penser qu'ils aient pu, à un moment ou à un autre, avoir été présentés. L'un était cadre de banque, l'autre comptable dans une firme de vente par correspondance et le dernier un trader à Wall Street. Tous travaillaient et habitaient dans des quartiers de standing et de situations géographiques opposés.

Les meurtres aussi différaient étrangement. S'il avait été prouvé, dans les deux cas, que les victimes avaient été gardées un certain temps en vie, leurs morts n'avaient rien de commun. La plupart des sévices commis sur les trois hommes d'affaires étaient post-mortem, alors que les rapports du coroner prouvaient, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que les prostitués étaient vivants, sinon conscients, tout au long de leur calvaire.

Ces différences mettaient à mal toutes tentatives de découvrir le coupable et les journaux en faisaient régulièrement leurs choux gras.

Le détective soupira. Cette affaire était tout sauf simple.

L'inspecteur Randy McLaine n'était certes pas depuis très longtemps au vingt septième district, mais il était déjà bien connu de la plus part des policiers, même en uniforme. Un homme aussi gentil - et parfois un peu naïf - ne se rencontrait pas souvent dans leur rang. Sa générosité naturelle, son empathie, sa logique implacable et ses capacités presque innées au tir, avait rapidement fait de lui l'une des meilleurs et plus appréciées recrues du service. Il avait toujours un sourire ou un mot gentil, semblait connaître toutes les dates d'anniversaire et en trois mois avait déjà aidé à augmenter de vingt cinq pourcent le nombre d'affaires résolues.

Aussi, est-ce tout naturellement vers lui que ce tourna le policier en uniforme venu à leur rencontre.

Inspecteurs McLaine. Adams.

Ryo lui sourit poliment et accepta sa poignée de main solide, son coéquipier, Jemmy Adams ne faisant pas l'effort de cacher son dégoût dans un salut bien peu convainquant.

Ryo se racla la gorge, signifiant clairement à son partenaire qu'ils en reparleraient plus tard avant d'offrir sa pleine attention au policier quinquagénaire et bedonnant.

Officier… Watz. Quelle est la situation ?

L'homme, Robert de son prénom, passa une main dans la chevelure inexistante du sommet de son crâne et lui adressa un sourire de premier de la classe, visiblement très fier que le jeune homme se souvienne de son nom. Puis, il retroussa son nez comme écoeuré et lista le peu de faits qu'il avait en possession.

Même MO que les deux premiers meurtres. Une vraie boucherie, mais presque pas de sang au niveau du corps ni des environs, donc le coroner ne sait pas encore si les blessures ont été infligées avant ou après la mort. La victime avait 25 ans, Denis Saboureau. Il travaillait au Babylon comme danseur et apparemment au Babel comme… prostitué, quelques soirs par mois.

Le mot « prostitué » avait été prononcé avec un tel dédain et une telle haine que Ryo dut littéralement se placer devant son coéquipier pour qu'il ne saute pas sur l'agent et ne lui fasse subir ce que le meurtrier avait fait aux victimes. L'envie ne lui en manquait pas lui-même.

Watz dut tout de même entrevoir l'éclair de fureur dans les yeux d'Adams car il fit soudain un pas en arrière avant de bredouiller une phrase incohérente sur « le cadavre dans cette direction » et tournée talon dans celle opposée. Le mot « fagot » traîna à sa suite et cette fois-ci McLaine dut saisir JJ à plein bras pour qu'il ne se jette pas sur l'homme.

JJ, ça ne vaut pas le coup !

Tu l'as entendu !!

Oui, mais il ne vaut pas le coup. Ca ne servirait à rien sauf à alimenter sa haine.

Toute la fureur du jeune homme sembla s'effondrer en un instant et il baissa les yeux.

Shit ! Je déteste quand tu as à raison.

JJ, je…

Je sais, je sais, tu n'as pas toujours raison, tu essayes juste de voir les faits et leurs conséquences dans leur ensemble. Cet argument commence à se faire vieux. Tu es plus intelligent et plus pausé que la plupart d'entre nous, pas la peine d'en faire un drame. Ce que tu peux être pudique !

Ryo le dévisagea étrangement.

Pudique ?

Réservé, timide. Tu n'acceptes aucun compliment !

Mais c'est parce que…

Je sais, stop, on arrête là. C'est de ma faute. C'est juste que cet homme est un tel bigot ! Lui et tous ses amis. Ca me… ça me… ça me dépasse.

Ces épaules s'effondrèrent, résigné et désespéré.

Je suis désolé.

Pas ta faute.

Ryo lui offrit un maigre sourire et lui serra brièvement le bras. Il savait que JJ n'avait pas la vie facile. Il était trop plein d'énergie et de bonne humeur pour se cacher derrière des façades et de fait, tout le monde au commissariat savait qu'il était gay. Il n'en avait jamais fait un mystère. Mais, si beaucoup de ses collègues l'acceptaient sans aucun mal, beaucoup également portait en eux trop de préjudices pour ne pas faire de sa vie, certains jours, un véritable enfer. Par trois fois déjà, depuis qu'il travaillait avec lui, les renforts avaient tardé à arriver alors qu'ils se trouvaient en situation difficile. Et bien que rien ne puisse prouver que ce délai fut intentionnel, Ryo n'était pas naïf au point de croire à ce genre de coïncidences. Leur chef non plus visiblement, puisqu'à la troisième erreurs, il avait suspendu pendant une semaine et sans paye toutes les patrouilles en causes. Bien sûr, la raison officielle n'avait pas été la discrimination, mais le message était passé.

Watz faisait partie du lot. Il n'était pas l'une des têtes pensantes du groupe en place, ceux-ci trop malins pour se révéler en plein jour, mais avec ses amis, il faisait pas mal de dégâts et la vie n'était pas toujours facile pour des gens comme JJ.

Ryo lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

Allons voir le corps.

Eh !

JJ voulut lui rendre la pareille, mais Randy s'était déjà sauvé en direction des lieux du crime.

Même en plein jour et bien qu'assez large, la ruelle restait sombre. Des vieux morceaux de bois, de cartons et de verre érodé jonchaient le sol au milieu de cannettes vides et de journaux détrempés par la rosée. Le corps se trouvait à quelques mètres à peine de l'entrée, suffisamment près pour être aperçu de la rue principale si on y jetait un coup d'œil. La mise en scène était parfaite. Le tueur voulait qu'il soit trouvé.

Le cadavre était recouvert d'une bâche noire en attendant que les policiers aient fini de prendre des photos pour être ensuite transporté à la morgue. Malgré ça, sa seule présence semblait engouffrer totalement les lieux, telle une chape de plomb morbide.

Martinez ! Appela Ryo en apercevant l'homme qu'il cherchait.

Le coroner, un hispanique d'une quarantaine d'année, plutôt beau gosse et une allure souvent débraillé, leva les yeux de son bloc note et les salua d'un petit geste du stylo.

Je me demandais quand vous alliez arriver.

On a été retardé, grommela JJ.

Ouho ! Grimaça le médecin légiste. Watz ?

Qui d'autre, soupira Ryo. Que peux-tu nous dire ?

Voyons voir, murmura l'homme en feuilletant son carnet.

Bien qu'il est souvent l'air rescapé d'une tornade et un peu paumé, Pablo Martinez était sans doute l'un des meilleurs coroners de la ville. Son équipe était à la pointe et offrait les meilleurs résultats imaginables dans les pires situations. Bien sûr cela ne suffisait pas toujours, mais les indices qu'ils fournissaient étaient précieux.

Alors, notre victime est un mal caucasien de vingt-cinq ans d'après son permis, mais je lui en donnerais plutôt trente. Il faudra que vous vérifiiez ses papiers. L'heure de la mort se situe entre deux heures et cinq heures du matin. Comme pour les précédentes victimes, multiples lacérations au torse et sur les membres ainsi que les mutilations habituelles. Armes du crimes, probablement un gros couteau bien aiguisé non retrouvé. Les poignets et chevilles présentes des hématomes importants ainsi que des points de saignement ce qui laisserait à penser qu'il était vivant lorsque le meurtrier l'a charcuté. La victime a selon toute vraisemblance été déplacée en raison du peu de sang retrouvé, reste à savoir comment. Cause de la mort encore indéterminée.

Ce n'est pas évident ?

Pas cette fois non. Il n'aurait pas survécu quelques soient la blessure incriminée, mais je ne peux pas affirmer avec exactitude celle qui lui a été fatale. Apparemment, il s'est pas mal débattu. Il y a des traces d'un important traumatisme crânien, plusieurs côtes sont fracturées pouvant laisser supposer une hémorragie interne et bien sûr nous avons l'éventration et la castration.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je demande, gémit Adams.

Ryo, lui, n'en finissait pas d'être impressionné par le ton détaché, presque badin, que Martinez employait à chacune de ses descriptions. On aurait dit que la mort, même la plus horrible, ne lui faisait rien. Pourtant, c'était un homme bon vivant et équilibré. Il avait du mal à juxtaposer ces deux facettes de sa personnalité.

J'en saurais sûrement d'avantage après l'autopsie, reprit Martinez, le sortant de sa rêverie. Pour le reste, une fois de plus, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à trouver. Le responsable de ces carnages sait ce qu'il fait. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez guère plus d'indices que les autres fois.

Autrement dit, rien, soupira JJ.

J'en ai bien peur. Vous voulez voir le corps.

Si tes hommes ont fini.

Attendez. Eh ! Jerry, vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ?

L'homme en question releva la tête du coin de rue qu'il était en train d'examiner et acquiesça.

C'est bon boss, toutes les photos sont faites et je crois qu'on a tout ramassé.

Ok, vous pouvez aller regarder, mais je vous préviens, c'est pas beau à voir.

Parce que les premiers l'étaient peut-être ?

Tout doux Adams, je ne fais que prévenir.

Désolé, Pablo, c'est juste que…

Je sais. Et tenez, n'oubliez pas ceci.

L'homme leur tendit deux paires de gants en vinyl transparents qu'ils prirent après l'avoir remercier.

Je vous enverrais mon rapport dès que possible.

Ok Pablo, merci.

Ils le regardèrent s'éloigner avant de se tourner conjointement vers le cadavre.

Bon, voyons voir si j'ai eu raison de ne pas déjeuner ce matin !

JJ !

Je sais, je sais.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de la bâche avant de respirer profondément et de la soulever.

Merde ! J'ai beau avoir vu ce spectacle plusieurs fois, j'arrive pas à m'y faire.

Ryo, qui s'était accroupi de l'autre côté du cadavre, lui jeta un petit coup d'œil.

C'est le contraire qui serait inquiétant.

Puis reprenant son inspection :

Pablo a raison, celui-ci s'est vraiment débattu. Regarde le nombre de coups et d'abrasions au niveau du torse. On dirait même que notre meurtrier a été tenté de l'étrangler.

Il l'a asphyxié pour le calmer et l'empêcher de se débattre ?

Probablement. Avec un tissu, je dirais. Les marques sont trop larges et pas assez profondes pour être celles d'une corde ou d'un objet plus solide.

Hunhun et tu as vu ces marques sur l'abdomen, pointa Adams.

Oui, c'est bien notre tueur.

Shit, ce mec est un vrai sadique !

J'en ai bien peur. Par contre, Pablo a raison, cet homme est plus âgé que ces papiers ne le prétendent.

Comme si l'enquête n'était pas suffisamment compliquée comme ça.

Les deux hommes se relevèrent, se débarrassèrent de leurs gants et McLaine fit signe à l'un des assistants du coroner qu'il en avait fini et qu'ils pouvaient emporter le corps. Puis, il interpella un des policiers en faction.

Officier. Sait-on qui a trouvé le corps ?

Apparemment l'un des employé du Babel qui rentrait chez lui, inspecteur. Un sergent est parti l'interroger en attendant votre arrivée.

Et où se trouve-t-il ?

Dans l'hôtel. Il a jugé qu'il serait intéressant de questionner tous les employés avant qu'ils ne rentrent chez eux, ainsi que la gérante.

Merci bien.

Qu'en penses-tu, demanda JJ alors qu'ils s'éloignaient en direction du fameux bordel.

Que tout nous ramène toujours au Babel. Et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi ?

Près de lui, son coéquipier n'eut aucune réponse à lui offrir.

A suivre.


	3. Partie 3

**De l'autre côté**

Partie 3

Notes : Il n'y a pas de 27th district dans la police new-yorkaise. Il est utilisé comme pure fiction (comme dans Law and Order) et n'a donc pas d'emplacement particulier. J'ai choisi de mettre le mien dans Manhattan (et non pas le Bronx, désolée mlle Matoh), là où se trouve normalement le 10ème district. De même, la rue à laquelle je fais allusion n'existe pas, même si Chelsea (un des quartiers gay de NY) et Greenwich existe réellement.

J'ai aussi fait une petite modification dans le deuxième chapitre, le nom du sergent allé enquêter dans le bordel (Lance) disparaît donc, vous comprendrez pourquoi après.

Je tiens aussi à m'excuser du délai horriblement long entre les chapitres, je fais de mon mieux mais ce n'est pas toujours évident. Et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot, ça me donne envie de faire des efforts pour continuer. Enfin pour répondre à Howan, j'avoue avoir été inspiré par qaf pour le nom de la boite/bars, bien que je n'ai vu que 15 épisodes. Je l'ai surtout pris car il sonne bien et que la connotation qu'il y a derrière me plait assez.

La foule était si dense qu'il lui était difficile d'avancer - une silhouette au milieu de tant d'autre, anonyme et curieuse. « Elle » se mêlait au passant, arborant la même avidité qui « la » fascinait tant, des visages à la fois dégoûté et dévoré de curiosité malsaine.

Epaule contre épaule, murmures et grognements fusant lorsqu'un pied était écrasé ou un corps bousculé, « elle » tentait tant bien que mal de se frayer un passage jusqu'au ruban jaune de protection de la police.

Il était intéressant d'écouter les chuchotements à la fois horrifiés et choqués qui fusaient de part et d'autre, masquant tout juste la trépidation, le désir de voir le sang et les mutilations. Car ils n'étaient là que pour ça, apercevoir un pan de l'horreur humaine, la ramener chez eux et pourvoir raconter plus tard qu'Ils avaient « vu », qu'Ils avaient été témoins et que Dieu les garde, ils ne voulaient plus jamais revivre un tel cauchemar. Mais ils savaient - « elle » savait - ils seraient là, tels des vautours planant au dessus de leur proie, au prochain carnage.

C'était amusant vraiment. Un peu comme ces automobilistes qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de ralentir lorsqu'un accident s'est produit, même sur une voie opposée, pour tenter d'en apercevoir la tragédie.

Qui était le plus monstrueux alors ? Celui qui avait commis le crime ou celui qui s'en délectait en silence ? La réponse, « elle » la connaissait, mais aucun d'eux n'est prêt à l'entendre ni à l'accepter. « Elle » aurait pourtant aimé pouvoir leur murmurer à l'oreille et voir leur visage se décomposer face à cette vérité implacable. Une réalité qu'ils se seraient efforcés de nier. Pour sa part, « elle » avait embrassé cette parcelle de son âme depuis bien longtemps. « Elle » avait vu ce qu' « elle » ne pouvait voir, « elle » avait regardé jusqu'au bout, fascinée et horrifiée et finalement, « elle » avait accepté. Accepté pour mieux l'utiliser et se libérer. La noirceur qui évoluait désormais dans ses entrailles était aussi savoureuse que les cris d'agonie qui résonnaient encore à ses oreilles.

Aveugles qu'ils étaient, ils ne pouvaient comprendre la douce quiétude que l'on gagne à se laisser guider par ses émotions. Ils ne comprenaient pas qu'en regardant ce spectacle, ils goûtaient un peu à cette liberté sauvage qu'ils tentaient désespérément d'effleurer, buvant la noirceur qui tentait leur âme, s'en imprégnant comme des éponges desséchées par le soleil. Mais très peu réellement aurait eu le courage de se jeter dans ses étendues sans fond.

Ils préféraient regarder de la berge, comme cet officier grassouillet et bedonnant qui ne savait qu'aboyer mais pas mordre, trop couard qu'il était. Il aurait presque mérité de subir leur sort s'il n'avait eu son utilité.

La foule s'agita encore, marée inhumaine enfiévrée par le sang. Le drap soulevé, ils se pressaient pour tenter d'apercevoir les formes du cadavre. Son visage macabre. Son corps désarticulé. Ses viscères exposées.

Ils étaient pathétiques vraiment.

Et ces questions qui revenaient sans cesse à ses oreilles.

_Pourquoi ?_

_Comment ?_

_Qui ?_

_Sommes-nous… ?_

Comme « elle » aurait aimé pouvoir rire, se gausser de cette populace aux bons sentiments charriés de relents putrides. Comme « elle » aurait aimé pouvoir se jouer d'eux, leur chuchoter à l'oreille la vérité pour s'évanouir, visage au milieu de centaines d'autres, et voir la peur peindre leur trait sachant que le coupable était là, parmi eux, invisible et imprenable. Si proche et dangereux. Peut-être à quelques centimètre à peine.

Et se délecter de leur horreur.

« Elle » atteint les abords de la foule juste à temps pour voir au loin la housse recouvrir le cadavre et les deux inspecteurs se relever. Toujours les mêmes. Toujours aussi dépassés. Ils semblaient tellement perdus les pauvres, tel de petits chiots abandonnés sous la pluie. Pourtant ils étaient dangereux, le plus âgé surtout. Son esprit était aussi aiguisé que la lame d'un rasoir et la moindre erreur, « elle » le savait, lui serait fatale.

Mais cela ne rendait le jeu que plus excitant.

Du félin ou de la proie, qui serait alors le véritable prédateur ?

« Elle » sourit lorsqu'il croisa brièvement son regard sans « la » voir. Pour lui, « elle » n'était qu'une silhouette parmi tant d'autres, venue se repaître du spectacle. Une ombre sans intérêt, qu'il méprisait même peut-être.

Mais si quelqu'un devait l'arrêter, « elle » espérait que ce soit lui. Il _lui_ ressemblait tellement. Mais pas avant qu'« elle » ait accompli sa tâche. Pas avant qu'« elle » _l_'ait vu souffrir et mourir de ses mains. Pas avant qu'« elle » ait goûté _ses_ cris d'agonie.

Pas avant.

Dans la foule, personne ne remarqua la silhouette au sourire malsain qui s'éloigna, un sang noir tâchant sa chemise, les poing crispés et le regard rempli de haine.

En extérieur, le Babel ressemblait plus à un hôtel de bon standing qu'à un bordel. Sa large façade couleur crème était relevée de noir aux fenêtres par les balustrades qui les ornaient. Si certaines laissaient paraître quelques jardinières fleuries se mariant parfaitement aux velours et taffetas qui dissimulaient les intérieurs, d'autres, plus sobres, laissaient deviner des chambres spartiates ou richement fournies selon les désirs et moyens des clients. Même son parvis, parfaitement entretenu, semblait insensible au nombre toujours grandissant de pas qui le foulaient, grès feutré des premiers jours.

Haut de sept étages, il était plus grand que bien des immeubles du quartier mais brillait par son apparence tranquille, presque bourgeoise, durant à la journée. La nuit, les néons qui illuminaient sa devanture faisaient briller d'écarlate son nom et le spectacle des hommes où femmes qui se dévoyaient à ses pieds révélait le véritable visage de son activité.

Stratégiquement placé, avec quelques autres édifices, entre deux rues populaires de Chelsea et Greenwich, il avait été facile de diviser son activité - femmes d'un côté, homme de l'autre – et d'augmenter ainsi gains et notoriété. Chaque façade donnait sur un club qui, chose rare, n'offraient aucun background et incitaient donc la population nocturne à venir louer une chambre pour une ou plusieurs heures. La plus part des prostitué(e)s y travaillaient d'ailleurs régulièrement en tant que serveurs ou danseurs ce qui leur offraient des avantages certains - payer et déclarer comme tels, ils avaient moins de risque d'être arrêtés et condamnés pour prostitution que la plupart de leurs collègues. Plus bassement, cette stratégie leur permettait d'attirer une clientèle plus sûre et diminuaient d'autant les risques d'un louvoiement solitaire dans les rues.

Une sûreté mise à mal ces derniers mois.

Pourtant, et les deux inspecteurs en étaient témoins, les évènements semblaient avoir peu affecté le quotidiens des employés comme des clients. Ils avaient pu entrapercevoir plusieurs hommes en costumes trois pièces s'échapper « discrètement » d'une porte secondaire, certains accompagnés pour quelques pas par leur compagnon d'un soir. Un groupe assez important de prostitués attendaient également sur le perron, conversant à voix basse. De loin, ils pouvaient deviner leurs expressions peinées, parfois agacées ou rongée d'une peur difficilement dissimulée. Mais lorsqu'ils s'approchaient trop près d'un groupe, celles-ci se faisaient neutres. Les larmes se tarissaient et les attitudes devenaient froides, distantes, voir dédaigneuses. Leur souffrance et leurs craintes étaient un spectacle qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, une part de la maigre intimité qu'ils défendaient becs et ongles. Une douleur que peu était prêt à entendre et beaucoup à moquer. Ils le savaient. Et cela la rendait plus tragique encore d'une certaine façon.

Combien, ce soir, dans leur foyer, dirait à leur famille, leur ami, que cette mort était méritée ?

Trop. Beaucoup trop. Passants, habitants du quartier, policiers et toute cette population bourgeoise et proprette paisiblement installée dans leur petit salon. Certains iraient jusqu'à masquer le visage de leur hypocrisie derrière ces belles paroles, oubliant pour un soir qu'ils avaient sans remord profité de ces corps pour mieux les décrier.

Jemmy et Randy avaient trop conscience de la fragilité de la vie, des pans d'histoires belles ou tragiques qui disparaissaient avec chaque victime pour être de ceux-là. Les personnes qui moquaient ces morts, le faisait en ignorant tout de leur passé, leur présent, leurs souffrances et leur courage. Et pourtant, ils les jugeaient, les condamnaient sans état d'âme et se disant gens de bien. Gens respectables.

Combien de regards dégoûtés, de murmures moqueurs ou amplis de haines devaient-ils affronter chaque jour en opposition aux désirs parfois pervers de certains clients ? McLaine ne pensait pas être capable d'en mesurer toute l'importance, ni même l'impact.

Il n'était pas naïf au point de croire que tous étaient des victimes non consentantes, car ce métier, en bien ou en mal, ils l'avaient pour la plupart choisi. Mais ce choix était bien souvent le moindre mal de deux propositions intenables. Une manière de survivre dans un monde loin des quartiers résidentiels ou des immeubles huppés de Manhattan. Car derrière ces visages fermés et ces corps à moitié nus ne se dissimulaient pas quelques enfants de bohèmes des rues tranquilles de la Grosse Pomme, mais des immigrés « chanceux » des quartiers les plus pauvres. La plupart avaient grandi dans la misère, ayant perdu toutes leur chance avant même de naître et se prostituaient désormais pour la population aisée de la ville. Cette même population qui ne leur aurait pas prêtée un regard si ce n'est pour profiter de leur corps.

Qu'ils puissent être amers et méfiants était un euphémisme.

Montant rapidement les marches du perron, les deux inspecteurs saluèrent les policiers en faction, passèrent l'arche de marbre blanc délicatement sculptée et pénétrèrent le hall d'entrée. La pièce qui s'offrit à eux devait mesurer environs trente mètres carré, le sol de bois vernis entremêlés était recouvert d'un tapi rouge sombre qui menait jusqu'au bureau d'accueil. Un immense lustre ainsi que plusieurs chandeliers offraient un éclairage tamisé prompt à la discrétion et à l'intimité et deux immenses escaliers menaient vers les étages supérieurs. Bien que ne rivalisant pas avec les grands palaces New-Yorkais, l'endroit avait son charme et une qualité que beaucoup d'hôtel aurait pu lui envier. Il était assez difficile d'imaginer qu'au dessus de cette réception bourgeoise et convenable, défilait une multitude de chambres dont le but unique était les plaisirs de la chaire. Le propriétaire du lieu avait les moyens d'entretenir cette qualité et ceux qui le visitaient, les moyens de la payer.

S'avançant jusqu'au bureau, McLaine comme Adams sortirent leurs badges et les présentèrent à la jeune femme qui servait de réceptionniste. Christy, comme le signalait son insigne, n'était pas belle à proprement parler. Elle était trop grande et mince, son nez sévère trop proéminant au milieu d'un visage émincé. Mais ses grands yeux clairs, sa chevelure blonde abondante, sa bouche délicate et l'air innocent qu'elle dégageait, lui donnaient un charme indéniable. Une coquetterie discrète relevait le tout pour la rendre désirable et elle l'aurait été, ne fussent son regard rougi par les larmes, les tremblements nerveux de ses mains et la ligne serrée de ses lèvres. Elle les affronta cependant avec dignité et détermination, son regard parlant d'expériences douloureuses mais toujours surmonter. Nul doute que deux policiers ne pourraient l'intimider.

Randy reconnut sa force de caractère et lui offrit un sourire.

Inspecteurs Adams et McLaine. Nous cherchons la propriétaire des lieux.

La jeune femme ne pipa mot, saisit leurs badges d'un geste brusque pour les inspecter et déceler le moindre défaut avant de les scruter un long moment. Apparemment satisfaite de ce qu'elle vit, elle leur rendit leurs papiers et toujours sans une parole, indiqua une porte derrière elle sur sa droite.

Les deux hommes la remercièrent et se dirigèrent comme indiqué, contournant le long bureau de chêne ciré et sentant peser sur eux tout le poids de son regard même lorsque la porte fut refermée.

Elle sait faire « entendre » ses avertissements, remarqua JJ une fois dans le couloir, mimant les guillemets de ses doigts.

Randy sourit devant son ton admiratif.

Je pense effectivement que nous aurions maille à partir si nous nous avisions de faire quoi que ce soit à Miss Campbell.

Les deux derniers réceptionnistes étaient plus abordables.

Mais tout aussi peu coopératif.

Vrai. Crois-tu qu'elle pourra nous en apprendre plus que la dernière fois ?

McLaine laissa échapper un soupir.

J'en doute, mais il faut essayer.

Les deux hommes ne se faisaient pas beaucoup d'illusion. Les précédents interrogatoires n'avaient rien donné et il y avait peu d'espoir que celui-ci soit différent. Personne ne voyait jamais rien, n'entendait rien, ne savait rien. Bien qu'ils soient réticents à parler avec la police, il n'y avait pourtant aucune malice de la part des prostitués qu'ils avaient interrogé. Comme eux, ils voulaient le coupable arrêter. Mais hormis les habituels descriptions des faits et gestes quotidiens de la personne, de ses goûts et de son caractère, ils ne pouvaient fournirent aucun indice sur quand, comment ou pourquoi, ils avaient été enlevés et tués.

Bien entendu les spéculations allaient bon train - haine, intolérance ou tout simplement folie – mais aucune d'elle n'avait ouvert de pistes sérieuses. Il y avait bien eu quelques suspects, notamment auprès de voisins mécontents de devoir quotidiennement assister au spectacle de « débauche » et d'« orgie » selon leurs propres termes, mais ils avaient vite été disculpés. Il était maintenant évident que leur homme n'était pas du quartier et ne faisait pas partie des habitués du bordel. Si aucun indice ne venait rapidement étayer cette affaire, il y aurait bientôt d'autres cadavres et toujours pas de coupable.

La mort de quelques prostitués ne rentrait pas dans les priorités de la mairie, mais celle d'hommes d'affaires oui et un serial killer en liberté si près des élections ne faisait pas bon effet. Le maire voulait des résultats et vite, mais sans aucune piste, même les pressions les plus fortes ne pouvaient faire avancer l'enquête. D'autres inspecteurs, plus frileux, auraient peut-être jeté leur dévolu sur le premier coupable venu ne serait-ce que pour échapper aux menaces des politiques, mais McLaine et Adams n'étaient pas de cela. Il voulait le tueur, le vrai et les menaces de quelques adjoints n'avaient pas suffi à les décourager. Que leur supérieur soit un ronchon au franc parlé, droit et ami du maire, les avait certainement aidé. Restait désormais à lui prouver qu'il avait eu raison de leur laisser l'affaire.

Le couloir rapidement traversé, Randy frappa à la seule porte qu'il desservait et attendit qu'une invitation à entrer soit délivrée pour l'ouvrir. Il n'eut pas à patienter bien longtemps, le chambranle de bois fut presque aussitôt entrebâiller pour laisser apparaître le visage fatigué d'un sergent en uniforme. Un sourire illumina ses traits à la vue des deux inspecteurs et il les laissa immédiatement passer.

Randy, JJ, content de vous voir.

Ca faisait longtemps Kyle, répondit McLaine, serrant la main tendue, que fais-tu ici ?

Ah, vous savez ce que c'est, le maire n'est pas content, alors le grand patron râle auprès de ses subordonnés qui envoient des renforts et qui choisissent-ils ?

Le comique de service.

JJ !!!

Il est juste jaloux. Il ne supporte pas l'idée que tu ais pu travaillé avec moi pendant deux ans au 15ème avant d'être affecté dans son équipe. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas faire le poids en comparaison.

Har de har har ! Tu n'es qu'un…

Randy coupa son coéquipier avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa menace de mort.

On se calme les garçons, ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment.

Kyle Davis s'éclaircit la gorge face à ce rappel poli de la situation tragique qui les avait amenés ici et JJ eut la bonté de rougir.

Un petit soupir aux lèvres, McLaine les regarda à la fois amusé et agacé. Depuis leur première rencontre deux mois plus tôt lors d'une enquête, les deux hommes n'avaient pas cessé de se chamailler gentiment. Ils se ressemblaient trop en caractère pour pouvoir se supporter et pour la même raison, ne pouvaient totalement se détester. Ils avaient donc choisi de s'affronter verbalement au grand malheur de Randy qui s'était résolu à compter les points.

Mais c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Au corps à corps, JJ aurait eu bien peu de chance face au policier afro-américain d'un mètre quatre-vingt dix et amateur de boxe.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux rasés de près, ce dernier s'écarta pour leur permettre de s'avancer.

Oui… hum… je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous présenter Miss Campbell.

Les deux inspecteurs saluèrent la femme d'âge mûre assise sur un canapé, les yeux rougis et les mains crispées sur sa jupe.

Non, en effet.

La pièce qui lui servait de bureau n'était pas bien grande et assez simplement meublée. Un bureau en fer et contreplaqué foncé, trois chaises, un ordinateur, un téléphone, une bibliothèque rempli au quart de livres poussiéreux et quelques bibelots indéfinissables et une couche composaient toute la pièce. Deux peintures modernes venaient ensoleiller le revêtement mural vert sombre, mais même cette petite touche de fantaisie ne suffisait pas à égailler un lieu visiblement dédicacé au travail.

Sa propriétaire, un petit brin de femme toute en rondeur, avait perdu la sévérité saupoudrée de gentille malice qui l'avait caractérisée lors de leurs précédentes rencontres. Alors que Randy lui avait donné cinquante ans, elle en paraissait désormais dix de plus. Pour la première fois, le poids des années d'un travail difficile et souvent ingrat marquait son visage rond, fanant sa beauté. Le tableau qu'elle formait maintenant dans cette pièce au formol choqua les deux inspecteurs par la sévérité de la tristesse qu'il dégageait.

Debout derrière elle, se tenait un homme qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais rencontré et que Davis leur présenta comme son garde du corps. C'était un personnage assez banal, mais dur, de stature moyenne, la petite trentaine, les cheveux bruns et les yeux marron. Seule la cicatrice qui marrait le côté gauche de son visage, partant du front pour venir mourir en ligne droite sur sa joue assombrissait le tableau qu'il présentait. Malgré cela, il était assez difficile de le prendre pour un garde du corps et sans les bosses sous sa veste qui marquaient à chacun de ses flancs la présence d'une arme, Randy l'aurait pris pour un simple homme d'affaire. Il était vêtu d'un costume cravate noir qui exacerbait cette apparence banale, mais son regard profond et attentif marquait cependant un esprit vif et intelligent. Sous ses airs ordinaires se cachait un homme dangereux qui ne faudrait pas sous-estimer.

Suivant leurs regards curieux, leur hôte choisit d'expliquer sa présence.

Etant donné les récents évènements, il a été jugé préférable que monsieur Parker m'accompagne et me protège. C'est un homme de confiance.

Nous comprenons, Miss Campbell…

Je vous l'ai déjà dit inspecteur McLaine, appelez moi Mathilde ou Tida, Miss Campbell me fait sentir… vieille.

L'inspecteur rattrapa doucement son erreur d'un sourire.

Si vous m'appelez Randy.

Devant son accord, il poursuivit.

Madame… Mathilde, nous entendons que la situation est difficile pour vous, mais il nous faut une fois encore vous poser des questions et je crains, réinterroger votre personnel.

La dame hocha la tête, essuyant rapidement les dernières larmes qui brûlaient ses joues et saisit les lunettes posées à ses côtés pour les remettre.

Je comprends. Asseyez-vous je vous en pris, je répondais justement aux questions de votre collègue.

Les trois hommes acceptèrent et s'installèrent le plus confortablement possible, autant pour donner à leur hôte le temps de se recomposer qu'en prévision du long interrogatoire qui allait suivre.

Si vous préférez, l'informa l'inspecteur Adams une fois assis, le sergent Davis pourrait nous résumer ce que vous lui avez confié afin de vous éviter de pénibles redites.

Mathilde lui offrit un pauvre sourire, touchée par sa compassion, mais refusa.

Je vous remercie, mais je préfère répondre par moi-même. Le sergent n'a guère eu le temps de me poser beaucoup de question avant votre arrivée. Rien que je ne puisse répéter.

Nous essaierons de faire au plus vite. Je présume que vous connaissiez la victime ?

Ses doigts se crispèrent immédiatement sur sa jupe, mais elle ne détourna pas le regard. Elle sembla cependant se détendre lorsque son garde du corps posa une main sur son épaule. L'homme avait réellement toute sa confiance. Elle recouvrit cette poigne ferme de ses doigts délicats pour le remercier, sembla vaciller un instant, mais reprit contenance.

C'est exact inspecteur Adams. Denis… Denis était mon neveu.

Le silence qui s'en suivit fut chargé de sens - les changements chez Madame Campbell désormais évidents pour les deux hommes qui avaient affronté son formidable caractère. Les formalités de cet entretient devenaient également plus délicates. Il ne traitait plus avec un employé de la victime, mais un membre de sa famille. Etant donné le caractère sordide des sévices subits, il leur faudrait agir avec douceur et circonspection.

Vous comprenez qu'il vous faudra l'identifier ? Demanda gentiment McLaine.

Mathilde ferma un instant les yeux et exprima son entendement d'une voix faible.

Je sais… mais les mutilations…

Je ne pense pas que Madame Campbell soit obligée de subir cette épreuve. Je connaissais bien la victime. Je pourrais l'identifier moi-même.

Randy leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard perçant du garde du corps. Il n'avait pas parlé jusqu'à présent et le son de sa voix l'avait surpris. Elle était bien plus grave qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il avait aussi changé de position, avançant de plusieurs pas pour se placer devant sa protégée et faire barrière de son corps. Il semblait ainsi les défier de refuser sa proposition, sa posture menaçante.

Presque d'un seul mouvement, Adams et Davis portèrent la main à leurs armes.

Drake, non…

Devant la nervosité grimpante de ses deux coéquipiers et la détresse visible de leur hôte, McLaine choisit d'intervenir pour apaiser les esprits.

Nous n'y voyons pas d'inconvénients, dit-il d'une voix calme, tout en levant une main pour stopper les éventuelles protestations ou mouvements un peu brusques de ses collègues. Votre présence n'est pas indispensable si monsieur Parker peut effectivement identifier la victime.

Mathilde hésita un moment, son regard passant de son garde du corps à la main toujours fermement attachée à son épaule et aux trois hommes assis à quelques mètres d'elles, calmes mais prêts à intervenir au moindre signe de violence.

Je préférais, finit-elle par murmurer.

Son simple accord suffit à dénouer la tension qui chargeait la pièce. Drake relâcha sa prise pour prendre place à ses côtés, McLaine poussa un soupir discret et les trois policiers se détendirent pour retrouver une posture tranquille bien qu'un peu crispée.

Bien, reprit Davis au bout de quelques instants, pourriez-vous nous donner son emploi du temps de la veille, nous dire s'il vous paraissait différent, inquiet, pressé, n'importe quoi qui puisse nous aider?

Mathilde réfléchit, mais secoua finalement la tête.

Je ne vois rien, dit-elle d'une voix rauque. Il travaillait comme videur comme presque tous les jours. Il dansait aussi parfois, mais… mais pas hier soir. Il était fatigué. Très fatigué. Il s'inquiétait pour les autres… à causes de ses meurtres. Depuis deux mois il raccompagnait systématiquement tous ceux qui rentraient chez eux après le travail. Ou du moins essayait. Il voulait les protéger… il ne voulait pas qu'ils se fassent… tué. Oh mon dieu… !

Sa volonté cédant face au poids de sa perte, elle s'effondra en larme contre son garde du corps. Des sanglots douloureux que ce dernier contint de son mieux, utilisant ses bras comme un cocon pour la protéger et la mâchoire crispée contre sa propre peine. Ses larmes durèrent de longues minutes, les trois policiers ne sachant que faire devant sa souffrance, assis, le regard détourner pour lui laisser au moins cette intimité.

Elle se calma finalement, prenant de longue aspiration pour apaiser ses hoquets et tenta d'effacer de son mieux les traces de son désarroi.

Je suis désolée.

Vous n'avez pas à vous excusez, nous comprenons, lui assura Randy. Nous n'avons plus que quelques questions à vous poser et nous vous laisserons. Est-ce que votre neveu se prostituait également ?

Cela lui arrivait parfois. J'étais contre mais il refusait un quelconque traitement de faveur parce que nous étions parent. Il était intelligent, il aurait pu faire ce qu'il voulait, mais sa mère, ma sœur, était du milieu. Il a grandi parmi les autres prostitués et il ne connaissait que ça. Il n'en a jamais eu honte vous savez. A l'école, tout le monde savait que sa mère se prostituait que sa tante tenait un bordel. On l'insultait, on lui lançait des pierres, mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait être fier de sa famille…

A-t-il reçu des menaces d'un client ? L'un d'eux se serait-il montré violent, dangereux ?

Mathilde eut un petit sourire ironique.

Inspecteur, ce sont des prostitués. Même dans les milieux un peu bourgeois comme ceux que nous recevons ici, il y a des gens qui aiment les malmener. Pour eux, nous ne sommes que de la marchandise. Et ils paient bien, alors s'ils veulent que les choses soient un peu rudes, elles le sont.

Je… je comprends.

Je ne crois pas, mais ce n'est pas grave.

Randy rougit légèrement, mais réussit à masquer le plus gros de son embarras. Son hôte avait raison, il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Qu'un être humain accepte volontairement de souffrir juste pour en satisfaire un autre avait toujours été au dessus de son entendement.

Avait-il reçu de menaces qui auraient pu faire craindre pour sa vie ? Relaya JJ.

Pas à ma connaissance, mais je doute qu'il m'en aurait parlé, pour ne pas m'inquiéter.

Aurait-il pu se confier à quelqu'un si c'était le cas ?

Elle réfléchit un instant, parut soupeser le poids de ses informations pour finalement répondre.

Peut-être à Matthew ou Dee, ce sont… c'était ses plus proches amis.

Pourrions-nous avoir leurs noms de famille et adresses.

Matthew Bates et Dee Latener. Mais je ne vous donnerais pas leurs adresses. Ils travaillent tous deux ici, vous pourrez donc les rencontrer.

Madame Camp… protesta Davis contre ce manque de coopération.

Mais la dame semblait avoir retrouver un peu de sa flamme habituelle. Pour elle, chaque homme et femme qui travaillaient ici, étaient un peu comme ses enfants et elle était prête à les défendre quoiqu'il en coûte.

Je ne vous donnerais pas ces adresses. Ils sont déjà bien assez souvent ennuyés par vos collègues sans qu'ils viennent les harceler chez eux.

Davis se releva, outré.

Madame nous enquêtons sur un crime.

La gérante lança un regard noir au sergent, nullement intimidé par sa stature.

Ne croyez pas que j'ignore ce que mon neveu a subit sergent Davis. Ne croyez pas que je ne veux pas son coupable arrêté et jugé. Mais vous n'aurez pas ces adresses !

Le garde du corps choisit cet instant pour se lever et s'interposer.

Je crois que vous en avez terminé.

Nous…

Randy n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Au même instant, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit violement et un homme y fit son entrée, essoufflé, le visage agar et inquiet. Ses immenses yeux verts d'une intensité rare parcoururent rapidement l'assemblée pour s'arrêter un instant sur lui, puis sur JJ et enfin se déposer sur leur hôte.

Il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir son souffle, avant que la voix du garde de corps ne le tire de sa surprise.

Dee.

A suivre

Oùquiça sadique ?


End file.
